theloudhousefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Shopping for Louds
My fifteenth fanfic. Any commentary is accepted. (It shows Lincoln watching TV on the couch, then Lori shoves him and takes over the living room, much to his anger) LINCOLN: I was here first, Lori! - Lincoln angrily says LORI: Beat it, twerp! - Lori says - Leave before I literally turn you into a human pretzel! (Lincoln reluctantly leaves, Leni witness the whole thing, she walk up to Lori) LENI: That was just mean of you, Lori! - Leni says - You can't kick him out! LORI: Whatever, Leni. - Lori says - I need to watch Dream Boat, now beat it. (Leni angrily walks away, in the kitchen, Lincoln is fixing a sandwich) LINCOLN: This sandwich is gonna be so good. - Lincoln said happily (Lynn pushes him to the ground, causing Lincoln to break his plate and ruin his sandwich, Lynn laughs at him) LINCOLN: (see's his ruined sandwich) Aw man! - Lincoln said - Lynn, look what you did! LYNN: Me?! - Lynn protest - What did I do? LINCOLN: You ruined my sandwich, ya jerk! - Lincoln berated (Incensed, Lynn kicks him, sending Lincoln flying, Lucy walks up to Lynn) LUCY: That was not cool. - Lucy said LYNN: He called me a jerk! - Lynn says LUCY: You ruined his sandwich. - Lucy pointed out (Upstairs, Lincoln walk up to his room and sat on his bed, he suddenly farts, revealing a whoopie cushion. Luan, wearing heGrouchoho glasses, bursts out laughing) LUAN: Sucka! - Luan joked LINCOLN: Very funny. - Lincoln said, unimpressed - Very funny. (Lincoln throws Luan's whoopie cushion at her face, Luna glares at her and leaves, in his room, Lincoln is reading and Lisa grabs him, taking Lincoln to her room to be strapped in a chair) LINCOLN: Lisa, what are your doing?! - Lincoln ask LISA: Testing my experiments on you! - Lisa said LINCOLN: No way! - Lincoln protest - All your experiments you do always messes with us! LISA: That's a lie. - Lisa said LINCOLN: You made a cream that turned Leni blue, You made us go tone deaf, you made cookies that made Luan glow, and you almost experimented on Lily. - Lincoln said LISA: Those were defective experiments. - Lisa said, as she put a helmet on Lincoln - This will hurt, a little. (Lisa flip a switch on and Lincoln screams, in the hallway, Lincoln is waiting for the bathroom, Lana leaves) LANA: All yours, big bro. - Lana said (Relieved, Lincoln is about to go in, but Lola, enraged, shoves him and walks in the bathroom, much to Lincoln's distress) LINCOLN: Ahh! - Lincoln squeals (A enraged Lola comes out and tackles him, Lana and Leni see's everything and they grab Lola and Lincoln and pull them away from each other) LANA: What is wrong with you, Lola?! - Lana said LOLA: He kept banging on the door! - Lola retorts LINCOLN: I just wanted to go to the bathroom! - Lincoln bawls - You guys been messing with me all day! LORI: Go to bed, twerp! - Lori said LINCOLN: (livid) Shut Up! - Lincoln yells (Lincoln shuts himself up. Unfortunately, Lori, along with Lynn, Lisa, Luan, and Lola surround him with furious expressions, he looks at them and was irate, they assaulted him, Leni grabs Lincoln away from them) LUNA: Are you insane?! - Luna scolds - You five have been messing with him all day! LANA: Yeah, just leave him alone! - Lana said LOLA: Who cares, Lana?! - Lola protest LENI: Linky, are you alright? - Leni asks worried LINCOLN: (in tears) No, I'm not. - Lincoln said sadly (Lincoln sadly runs to his room, Lori’s group receive glares from Leni’s group and leaves; Later at night, Lincoln, in his PJs, is sad and about to go to bed, a knock on the door is heard) LINCOLN: Come on in. - Lincoln said (Luna, Leni, Lana, Lucy, and Lily, in their PJs, walk into his room) LENI: Hey, little bro. - Leni said - You're alright? LINCOLN: Yeah. - Lincoln said - You guys, thanks for sticking up for me today. LUNA: Your welcome, bro. - Luna said LANA: It's the least we can do, Lincoln. - Lana comforted LILY: Poo Poo. - Lily babbled (Leni thought of something and told her siblings) LENI: Hey, Linky. - Leni said - You want to spend the whole day with the five of us, tomorrow? LINCOLN: Sure. - Lincoln said happily - At least you five care. LUCY: Night, Lincoln. - Lucy said (The girls leave and Lincoln went to sleep; The next morning, Lincoln wake and head for breakfast, in the kitchen, Lincoln is trying to get a thing of waffles from the freezer, but Lynn trips him, causing the former to fall) LYNN: Thank you. - Lynn taunts (She snatch the box of waffles from him, Luna, in her PJ, witness this and was angry) LUNA: What is the matter with you?! - Luna says, as she pick Lincoln up - That was totally uncalled for! LANA: (in her PJs) Yeah, that was mean! - Lana said as she walked in. LYNN: He was taking too long! - Lynn says as she turns on the microwave - He'll get some more. LINCOLN: I'm not hungry anymore. - Lincoln said sadly (Lincoln sadly walk back upstairs, Luna and Lana shakes their heads at Lynn in anger as they leave; Later, Lincoln is in his room reading, Leni and the other come in) LINCOLN: Hey, Leni. - Lincoln greeted LENI: Hey, little bro. - Leni greeted as she rubs his head - Get your things ready, we're taking you to the mall. LINCOLN: The mall, why? - Lincoln asks, confused LANA: We felt bad because of yesterday, so we decided to take you out for a day in the town. - Lana said LUNA: Yeah, bro. - Luna says - We wanted to cheer you up after your misfortune. LENI: We'll take you eating and shopping, our treat. - Leni said sweetly LUCY: (appearing) I'll be going too. - Lucy said (The four were startled at Lucy presence, Lily crawls into Lincoln room) LINCOLN: You too, Lily? - Lincoln ask LILY: Poo Poo. - Lily babbled nicely (Lincoln picks up Lily, he kisses her) LINCOLN: Thanks, guys! - Lincoln said happily LENI: You're welcome, Linky. - Leni said nicely - C'mon, let's have some fun. (Later, the six siblings are walking to the mall) LINCOLN: Leni, you walk here all the time, how long is it? - Lincoln complained LENI: Were almost there, Lincoln. - Leni said LUNA: We're here. - Luna said (They finally reach the Royal Woods Mall) LENI: The Royal Woods Mall, we're here. - Leni said LANA: I can't wait. - Lana eagerly said LINCOLN: Let's go inside. - Lincoln said (Inside the mall, the sextuple of siblings are walking around) LANA: Isn't this nice, huh Linc? - Lana ask LINCOLN: It is. - Lincoln says calmly - I'm starting to feel better. LENI: That's good to hear. - Leni says (Luna looked around and see's a music store) LUNA: Oh, a music store! - Luna spotted (They all go in, they looked at many musical instruments) LINCOLN: (see's a pair of bongos) I do need a new pair of bongos. - Lincoln said LENI: Oh, a tambourine. - Leni says as she plays it (Lily picked up a pair of maracas and shake them, Lana grabs a pair of cymbals and clashes them, Leni uses her tambourine, Lincoln uses his bongos, Luna pulls out her acoustic guitar, and Lucy pulls out a recorder and the six play their respective instruments) LINCOLN: They love us! - Lincoln yells LUNA: Keep playing, dudes! - Luna yells (A crowd gathers around them and they put money into Luna's guitar case and they receive applause by mall patrons and walk away, the manager of the music store walk up and clapped for them) MANAGER: Splendid! - the manager said, pleased - But you have to pay for those instruments. (The six of them see many dollar bills in their guitar case) LUNA: Whoa, look at all this money we got! - Luna said - Lets buy these instruments. (Luna pays for the instruments and they leave with their instruments in bags) LINCOLN: That was awesome! - Lincoln says - Who knew we can be that good? LUNA: It was amazing! - Luna said (Leni sees Lincoln shirt) LENI: Linky, it looks like you need a new shirt. - Leni said LINCOLN: What’s wrong with my orange polo shirt, Leni? - Lincoln ask LENI: Well, you always wear the same clothes every day. - Leni said LINCOLN: You guys all wear the same thing, as well. - Lincoln pointed out LENI: True. - Leni said - You need a new shirt. (Leni grab Lincoln hand and they run into a t-shirt store, they look at a bunch of shirts) LINCOLN: There are a lot of shirts, but none suits my quality. - Lincoln said (Lincoln see's a shirt and pick it up, and it's his orange polo shirt, he buys it) LENI: Now, that's a shirt that suits your qualifications. - Leni says LINCOLN: Thanks. - Lincoln thanked (Later, Lincoln is walking with his sisters, his stomach growls) LINCOLN: I'm getting hungry, you guys. - Lincoln said LUNA: Me too, little bro. - Luna added LUCY: There a food court near us. - Lucy said - We can eat there. LANA: Perfect! - Lana said joyfully LILY: Poo Poo. - Lily said (At the food court, the six of them are sitting with each other, Luna is eating a turkey sandwich, Lucy is eating a pizza slice with black olives, Leni is eating a cheeseburger, Lincoln is eating a meatball sub, Lana is eating chicken nuggets and she is feeding Lily mashed potatoes) LINCOLN: (done eating) I'm done. - Lincoln said - That was delicious. LANA: It was, bro. - Lana agreed - Who knew eating at a food court can be so good? LENI: You said it, Lana. - Leni said - That’s why I go to the mall every single day. LUNA: C'mon, let's see if there are any more stores around. - Luna suggested (They walk around some more, they see Flip at an ice cream stand) LINCOLN: Look, there is Flip! - Lincoln spotted - I'll buy us ice cream! (They excitedly run to the stand) FLIP: What can I get you? - Flip ask LINCOLN: Six cones, please. - Lincoln said (They each got cones in their respective colors and eat their cones) LUNA: Thanks for the cones, little bro. - Luna said LINCOLN: You're welcome. - Lincoln said thoughtfully - Anything for the five sisters who cared about me. (The six hugged each other; Later, the six of them are walking and they're carrying bags) LANA: My legs hurt from walking. - Lana said LUCY: Mine too. - Lucy complained LILY: Poo Poo. - Lily said exhausted (Lily was picked up by Luna and see's a toy firefighter stroller, Luna runs up to a guy who works there and she comes back with the car) LUNA: Hey Lily, look at what I rented for you. - Luna said, showing off the car (Joyful, Lily got into the front row and starts playing with the steering wheel) LENI, LUNA, LINCOLN, LUCY, LANA: Awwwww! - everyone said cutely (They place their bags in the back row, Lana sit on the front, and Luna push the stroller, Lucy, Leni, and Lincoln still walking; At the fountain, the six of them are sitting, Lincoln is feeling down) LENI: What the matter, little brother? - Leni ask LINCOLN: It’s just how Lori and the others unfairly treated me yesterday, they just hate me. - Lincoln said LENI: I dunno why they hate you. - Leni said - They probably have problems of their own and were taking their frustration out on you. LINCOLN: I thought everyone in my family loves me, but Lori and the others don't. - Lincoln laments LUNA: Don't be sad, dude. - Luna said - We still love you, Linc. LANA: That's right. - Lana agreed LUCY: Even if they hate you, we still love you. - Lucy said happily LILY: Poo Poo. - Lily said LENI: Uh huh. - Leni added - Don't worry, we'll still be there for you. (The five hugged Lincoln) LINCOLN; Whoa, thanks, guys. - Lincoln said LUNA: C'mon, let get rid of your sorrows and get you a soda. - Luna suggested (The six of them walk away from the fountain, then they each drink a soda can) LINCOLN: That was good. - Lincoln said - What you wanna do? LANA: I think I'm too tired from shopping all day. - Lana said LINCOLN: What time is it? - Lincoln ask (Leni is checking her watch) LENI: It's 5:30, Linky. - Leni said - I think it’s time to go home. LINCOLN: Okay. - Lincoln says - Its almost dinner time too. LANA: Let's not forget any bags. - Lana said - Because we bought a lot of stuff. (The six of them walk out of the mall and they're walking home with bags in their hands) LINCOLN: Hey guys, thanks for taking me out today! I had lots of fun! - Lincoln says LUCY: You earned it, Linc. - Lucy said LENI: Yeah! It's nice seeing you happy again. - Leni said happily LUNA: Uh huh. - Luna said - You can always hang out with us. LINCOLN: Thanks, girls. - Lincoln said (The six of them hugged each other and they reach their house) LINCOLN: I hope things don't go so rough with Lori. - Lincoln said LUNA: Don't worry, Lincoln. - Luna said - We got your back if they mess with you. (Lincoln opens the door and saw Lori, Luan, Lynn, Lola, and Lisa waiting for them) LINCOLN: Oh hey, guys.- Lincoln greeted LORI: Linky, about yesterday and this morning, we're very sorry for what happened. - Lori said - Bobby and I were fighting. LYNN: I didn't join the football team. - Lynn says LUAN: No one would book me for another comedy gig. - Luan stated LOLA: I lost another beauty pageant. - Lola said LISA: And I lost a science award. - Lisa said LORI: We took our frustration out on you, Linky. - Lori said - It was unfair of us to do so, I hope you can forgive us. LINCOLN: I forgive you guys. - Lincoln said (The five hugged Lincoln, the other five were touched and they joined in, making an eleven sibling group hug) LORI: So, how was the mall? - Lori ask LINCOLN: I had a blast! - Lincoln said excitedly - I bought each of you guys something. (Lincoln handed Lori a handbag, he gave Luan a rubber chicken, he gave Lynn a football, he gave Lola a doll, and he gave Lisa a globe) LORI: Thanks, Lincoln. - Lori said (Later at night, in his room, Lincoln in his PJs, is playing his bongos along with his bags he got from the mall. A knock on the door is heard) LINCOLN: Its open. - Lincoln called (Leni and the others, in their PJs, walk into Lincoln room) LANA: Hey, big bro. - Leni said LINCOLN: Hey guys, thanks for taking me to the mall today. - Lincoln thanked - I had a great time today. LUNA: You welcome, dude. - Luna said happily - You deserve it. LENI: It's totes adorable to see you happy again. - Leni said (They group hug Lincoln once more, he got into bed, Leni place his blanket on him and Lucy fluffed his pillow) LINCOLN: Good night, guys. - Lincoln said LANA: Night, Linky. - Lana said (Lana high five Lincoln) LUCY: Good night. - Lucy said (Lucy hugs Lincoln) LILY: Poo Poo. - Lily babbled (Lincoln kissed Lily and Lily kissed him back) LUNA: Night, dude, - Luna said (Luna fist bumps Lincoln) LENI: Good night, little bro. - Leni said (Leni kissed him on his forehead, they exit out of his room and Lincoln then fall asleep) THE END Category:Episodes Category:Fanfiction Category:Episodes focusing on Lincoln Loud Category:Episodes focusing on Leni Loud Category:Episodes focusing on Luna Loud Category:Episodes focusing on Lucy Loud Category:Episodes focusing on Lana Loud Category:Episodes focusing on Lily Loud Category:Loud House Fanfictions Category:Nicer/Meaner trope